portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Link (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)
Link (Link64) is a Hylian from Hyrule and is the Assistant Innkeeper of the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn. He is often accompanied by his fairy companion, Tatl, and occastionally her younger brother, Tael. Appearance Link is a young, preteen boy who typically wears a green hat, Kokiri tunic, and shorts; a pair of brown leather belts (one set as a bandolier), and brown leather boots. He carries a sword and shield with him just about everywhere. He has rather gravity-defying blond hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. History Link was raised as a Kokiri in Kokiri Forest until the day came when he was called by the Greak Deku Tree to save the land of Hyrule. By travelling back and forth seven years through time to fight the King of Evil, Ganondorf, Link was able to undo most of the evil he had inflicted upon the land. After saving Hyrule, Link was returned to his own time by Princess Zelda, where, on a quest to find his missing fairy friend, Navi, he stumbled into the strange world of Termina. Once again making good of his title as Hero of Time, he used the Ocarina of Time to repeat the same three days in order to find what he needed to stop the destruction of the world by moon. Before he was able to complete this quest, however, he was pulled into Portal Breach. Since arriving on the Breach, not only has he been reunited with Zelda and Impa, he has also met the future Link, Tetra, and many other new friends. Personality Link is a kind, softspoken boy who is mature beyond his years after his quest that had him journey through time. He believes in justice and honesty, and is always set to do his part to help pursue such. By his nature, he is comfortable being alone, but at the same time he enjoys making friends and cares deeply for them. He is always willing to help someone in need, no matter how trivial their need may be. Abilities Magic '''- As a Hylian, Link has a natural ability to use magic and has learned more skills in it thanks to the Great Fairies. He is not quite as talented in it as Zelda, Tetra, or Impa, usually needing to focus it through another object, but he is still very capable with it. '''Fast Learner - Link picks up new skills very quickly. Having only played with a sword occasionally growing up, he picked up his first real blade and used it with enough skil to take own monsters in little time, and the same adeptness proves true with any new item he adds to his inventory. He now has a lot of skill with a blade, a bow, a slingshot, and he is also talented at horseback riding. Magical Masks - With the help of his magical masks, Link is able to take the form of Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora, and the Fierce Deity. Other important masks allow him to become giant, run super fast, and become nearly undetectable. Relationships ''Family Impa - Link looks up to Impa and respects her a lot, something that has carried over from when he first met her in Hyrule. Even though they've become close friends to the point of her taking a guardian role in his life, he always wants to do his best when she's around. If there's something troubling him, she's the first person he will go to for advice. Tetra - The Princess Zelda from the future of Hyrule has quickly become one of Link's closest friends, much the same way that Sheik and the older Link bonded. He loves getting to know her and hanging out with her, both solo and with their other two best friends. Wind Waker Link - In some ways, Link kind of thinks of his nametwin as a little brother, and then remembers that he's the younger one. He feels a kinship with the other Link, not only because of their both being named Link, sharing the same spirit, and looking so much alike, but also because the green clothes remind him of his home in Kokiri Forest. Zelda/Sheik - Zelda is one of Link's best friends from Hyrule, and he was incredibly surprised and happy to find that she had been pulled to the Breach nearly a year after his own arrival. Although they are from two different versions of the exact same point in time (him after time had been turned back and her before then), they are still very close friends. He loves going on adventures with her. Close Friends Aicara - Link likes Aicara a lot and gets along great with her, although for a while, he felt as though he needed to be more formal around her. He also feels like he should protect her, because she seems less able to fight than his other friends. She's kind of become something of a cousin figure to him. Chell' '- The former test subject has quickly become one of the Hyruleans' closest friends. Although he does not share the same muteness with her that his older nametwin does, Link still thinks the world of Chell and is always happy to go on adventures with her. Kev - Kev has become something of an uncle figure for the Hylian kids, and Link is all too happy to be able to get to know his alien friend better. A part of him still feels guilty that Kev got killed trying to save him and Link from their reckless actions against Mister Dark, but their bond has only grown stronger since that fateful event. Between new adventures and visits with the Kryptonistanian, Link really likes and respects, and is always glad to see him. Friends'' Minion - Link only got to know Minion in the briefest of passing, but now now he knows him as Mitchell Finley, the kind resident of the Stock Pot Inn. He's always happy to see him both at home and out in the city. Zippy (Inactive) - For a time, Zippy was like a big sister to him. He was grateful to know her as long as he did. Quotes "Hiyah!" Trivia *Link is primarily left-handed. *Both of Link's parents died when he was still a baby, thus he has no memory of them. The closest thing to family he had in his childhood was his best friend Saria, and his guardian figure, the Great Deku Tree. *Despite his strong resembalnce with Wind Waker Link, the two boys are not related. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters